Esperar
by Lollipoop
Summary: Rin no quería regalos costosos o coloridos kimonos, sólo deseaba verlo de nuevo.


**Dislclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Esperar**

_En tus ojos, en tu mente, el amor es dibujado._

Todos los campesinos traían una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo, la temporada de cosecha había sido excelente. Los demonios raramente se acercaban a la aldea, todo mundo vivía pacíficamente.

Una linda muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, se paseaba tranquilamente saludando a los aldeanos. Rin había crecido, ya no era aquella niña inocente de ocho años.

La anciana Kaede la había pedido ir a cortar algunas hierbas medicinales, Rin accedió inmediatamente, se preocupaba mucho por la mujer que la había cuidado los últimos siete años, Kaede había envejecido, su cuerpo estaba cansando y enfermizo, ya no aguantaba estar de pie tanto tiempo porque le dolía la espalda. Todo mundo sabía que la sacerdotisa no aguantaría muchos meses más, y eso era lo que le causaba mucha tristeza a la muchacha, perdería a alguien preciado para ella.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería lidiar con pensamientos deprimentes.

Se sentó en el pasto, mientras echaba algunas plantas al canasto. El cielo estaba despejado, y el clima era agradable.

Suspiró, se sentía muy extraña y confusa. Todos en esa aldea estaban satisfechos con la vida que tenían, se sentían completos con las personas a su alrededor, pero Rin no, le faltaba algo y ella sabía muy bien qué era.

La muchacha no era una persona que se quejara de las cosas, al contrario, era muy conformista, le gustaba lo simple, odiaba hacer que la gente se preocupara por ella, ¿estaba mal entonces desear? Porque lo único que realmente ansiaba con todo el corazón, era ver al demonio con el que viajó.

Ladeó un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta que Kagome se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Rin-chan? —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado—, ¿qué haces tan pensativa?

La aludida río triste, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Kaede-sama me mandó por unas hierbas medicinales.

Kagome la miró con pena. Rin decía sí a todo, se portaba condesciende y amable con todo el mundo, por eso se merecía ser feliz.

—Rin-chan, ¿no has tenido noticias cierto?

La azabache vio como la muchacha se estremecía un poco, y se me mordía el labio. Había dado en el clavo. Y la entendía, porque pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a quien amas, te causaba mucha tristeza.

—Yo… —tragó saliva—, lo último que supe fue hace medio año, sobre una pelea con demonios del este, en la cual Sesshōmaru-sama salió ganador. Realmente, no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Está mal que quiera saber un poco más de él?

A Kagome aquello le dio ternura.

—No, claro que no, ¿lo extrañas verdad?

Rin se mordió un poco el labio, no quería que pensaran que era alguna exigente.

—Mucho. Dos años sin verlo, realmente, yo sé que él no tiene ningún tipo de deber conmigo, estoy consciente, pero quiero tener noticias suyas, quiero verle, me cansé de esperar sentada en las afueras del pueblo todas las tardes —su voz se quebró—. Sin embargo, creo que Sesshōmaru-sama tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer, y no lo culpo, es más, si yo pudiera, yo lo buscaría, pero no duraría allá fuera ni dos días… a pesar de que sé que no debería sentirme así, no tengo el derecho, realmente lo extraño.

Se limpió rápidamente los ojos, no iba a llorar, no iba causarle problemas a la sacerdotisa.

—Yo pienso que tienes lindos sentimientos —Kagome le sonrió a Rin—, esos tres años que pasé sin Inuyasha, fueron horribles. Quieres llorar todo el tiempo y te sientes incompleta, ¿pero sabes por qué Rin? Porque quieres a esa persona.

Rin se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada apenada. Para ella, el demonio era a quien admiraba, respetaba y quería, siempre iba a ser así, porque fue en quien se apoyó en su infancia, no le importaba no cruzar palabras con Sesshōmaru, con el simple hecho de saber que estaba a su lado, todo parecía transcurrir más lento y le bridaba una tranquilidad a su corazón.

—Lo quiero ver. ¿Pero sabe? Sé que un día vendrá, mi corazón me lo dice —dijo con convicción.

Kagome afirmó sonriendo.

—¿Y cuánto estarías dispuesta a esperar Rin-chan?

La muchacha la miró a los ojos, y con una radiante sonrisa no tardó en responder.

—Toda la eternidad, siempre esperaré por él.

Kagome sorprendida ante tal convicción, iba a contestarle, pero Inuyasha llegó a ellas con el ceño fruncido y notablemente molesto.

—¡Oye niña! —miró a Rin—. El idiota de Sesshōmaru viene a buscarte.

La aludida, con la cara llena de sorpresa y emoción, se levantó apresurada, se fue corriendo, perdiéndose en el sendero que daba al bosque, el demonio siempre la esperaba ahí.

Después de unos segundos, Inuyasha rompió el silencio.

—Sigo sin saber cómo es que se alegra de que el tonto la visite —se cruzó de brazos—. Todo es mejor cuando no anda por aquí.

Kagome roló los ojos.

—Cállate Inuyasha, ella lo extrañaba —el medio demonio la volteó a ver, y sus miradas se conectaron.

Recordaron aquellos tres años el uno sin el otro. Inuyasha no supo qué responder, porque él sabía qué se sentía no estar con la persona que amas.

—¿Con qué una eternidad, eh? —dijo Kagome observando el sendero por el que desapareció Rin—, yo no podría esperar tanto… —volteó, y fijó su mirada en Inuyasha.

Por otra parte, lo que Rin no sabía, era que quizá, sólo quizá, Sesshōmaru también había esperado por ella.

* * *

¡Hola!

Algo cortito y simple. Creo que yo también me sentiría así, si paso mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien que quiero, también siempre he pensado que las visitas de Sessh, a Rin fueron muy poco constantes.

Me gusta la pareja de Rin y Sesshōmaru, es de mis favoritas del fandom. En fin, ya no divagaré, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ojalá y haya sido de su agrado.

Besos.

Lolli.


End file.
